Olives
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: Olives are the fruit of the goddess Athena and are therefore sacred and meant to be respected. The twins have a different use for them. Oneshot about Polydeuces and Castor. Let's just say that this one's rated M for a reason.


**A/N:** Hi, this is Misao. This is the story I wrote for Spice as a birthday present (a very late one). If you've been reading her series It Takes Two this is why Athena holds such a grudge against these two ;) Rated M for a reason  
Just so you know who is who when you're reading, Polydeuces is the boxer and any mention of a swordsman or cavalryman is Castor.

* * *

The sound of bronze on bronze clanged through the crisp morning air as the twin blades met one another. Polydeuces let out an exhilarated laugh as he sidestepped out of his brother's block. Castor watched for his next move with an energized smile. The younger twin swung wide and Castor moved in to block with ease. He countered with a quick swipe to the side. Surprise took over Polydeuces's face with the unexpected blow. He stumbled clumsily to the side keeping his side intact but shattering some of his dignity. His brow wrinkled in frustration as he noticed the bystanders that had gathered to watch the two Princes spar. He began to hit harder and faster and it was Castor who was laughing this time.

It didn't take long for it to become clear that the elder Prince was quickly gaining the upper hand in this match. Castor grinned triumphantly as he struck his twin's arm, sending his sword flying. Before he even had a chance to correct his stance he found a fist planted firmly in his face. The force of his brother's punch sent his staggering and his sword skittering over the packed earth of the practice field. Castor looked up at his brother with fire in his eyes.

"You didn't," he said disbelievingly. Polydeuces just shrugged with a smirk.

"I did."

Castor launched himself forward in his rage, eyes blazing and fists swinging. The boxer was driven to the ground as his twin attempted to tear his hair out. The two weren't allowed to scuffle for long before they were dragged apart. It wouldn't do for the two Princes of Sparta to go around looking like street rats. Their teacher had a hold of each of them by the neck of their tunic and gave them both a good shake.

"What's the matter with you?" he barked throwing them in opposite directions.

"He started it!" Castor accused pointing a harsh finger at his brother. It had been more than his face that was bruised with that punch; it was his ego as well. The accused didn't even have the decency to look guilty. He simple stood there with a bemused expression displayed proudly on his bruised face.

"You're acting like children," their teacher scorned. He scrunched his nose in disgust at their infantile behavior. "If you're going to _act_ like children then you can _train_ like children. You're both to run a hundred laps around the grounds. And you better beat the novices that are out there or you'll shame yourself as men and have no choice but to spend the night outside with the horses." The brothers looked over at each other as they tried to tell if he was being serious or not.

"I suggest you go now or you'll have no hope of escaping the stables tonight." The boys heaved identical sighs before putting themselves into motion. They knew their father would have no trouble carrying out their teacher's punishment.

As soon as they were out of sight of the training grounds Polydeuces couldn't restrain his laughter any longer, he cracked up there and then. He slowed to a jog as he tried to keep his sides from splitting apart. Castor remained stonily silent but reduced his speed to keep pace with his brother.

"Come on," the younger pleaded between gasps of laughter. "That was funny." His brother kept his face turned forward, ignoring him. "Come _on_ Castor, I was just trying to be funny."

"Then it didn't work," he replied tersely.

"Oh you know it was. That's why you're trying so hard not to laugh," Polydeuces teased. His teasing earned him a cold stare from his twin. "See? Right there, it's the edge of a smile. Go on, just laugh. You know you want to." Castor narrowed his eyes in frustration while the corners of his mouth quirked up of their own volition. Polydeuces chuckled at his contorted face finally sending his brother over the edge. The pair doubled over as their laughter streamed from their bodies.

"You're lucky you're cute," Castor panted out as he clutched at his sides. That sent them into yet another fit of hiccupping and snorting. Polydeuces recovered first. Managing to keep some air in his lungs for more than a second he threw his arms around his brother's neck.

"Well, normally I wouldn't have punched you but I _had_ to get you out of there," he explained calmly.

"Oh really now?" Castor asked looking into the golden brown eyes that rested mere inches from his own. "And why is that?" Polydeuces twirled a piece of a hair between his fingers as he thought about his answer.

"I got too damn horny watching you out there practicing with that _sword_," he whispered brushing his fingers over the secretive skin of the horseman's upper thigh. A shiver shot up Castor's spine at the seductive touch. His eyebrows nearly lifted off his face in surprise.

"Oh," he breathed digging his fingers into his brother's shoulder. The boxer grinned wickedly before he leaned in the last inch or so to let his lips whisper over his twin's. His hand wandered just a little bit higher and Castor's breath hitched in his throat. The younger brother let out a small chuckle before he careened backwards and whipped around and took off in the direction of the large olive grove that lay just around the bend.

"Polydeuces!" Castor shouted after him. The fleeing twin just glanced back to throw a smile his way. The older Prince felt his stomach clench in anger. How dare he leave him like that? Their teacher was right, he was _such_ a child. He took a moment to grind his teeth in frustration before he dug his toes into the earth and sprinted after him.

The pair weaved in and out of the olive trees laughter floating between them. Any anger had dissolved in the simple joy of the chase. Castor put on an extra burst of speed to catch his brother who still held the lead. He saw Polydeuces duck behind one of the larger olive trees and darted after him.

Before he knew what was happening strong hands captured his arms and warm lips enveloped his own. Any trace of stiffness melted away in the heat of the embrace. Powerful hands massaged the muscles of his arms while at the same time pulling him closer and closer. Chests brushed as he relaxed into the kiss. Castor let out a warm sigh. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was that had his arms around him. He knew the hands that held his arms and the chest pressed against him and the softness of those lips as well as if they were his own. It was his twin, his other half. No one else could kiss like that. A kiss so deep that it pulled at his soul.

He couldn't help but grin when Polydeuces tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. Castor freed his hands to tangle in his brother's hair. Work hardened hands traced the curves of his chest making him lean in even closer. Castor walked his fingers down the base of the boxer's spine. He took a deep breath in surprise as Polydeuces closed the last minute spaces between their bodies. Their kisses became more and more frantic as body heat was transferred between the two. Castor tipped his head back as his twin trailed his lips down his throat. He dragged his fingers down his Polydeuces's back as his hands traveled up his leg. The swordsman sucked air in through his teeth as a hand slunk under the edge of his tunic. Polydeuces laughed as he took a low breath and pushed him back into a nearby tree.  
"Getting a little desperate there older brother?" he chuckled licking the outside of his ear. Castor returned the laughter with some of his own.

"Only as desperate as you," he teased. He emphasized this point by sinking his thumb into the flesh of his brother's upper thigh. It was Polydeuces's turn to gasp.

"That is true," he conceded breathlessly. "I'm just as desperate, if not more…" he rubbed the hem of Castor's tunic between his fingers. The elder twin quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe more…" he trailed off. He gave a decisive nod and Polydeuces returned it with a smile. His hands wandered up beneath the hem and lifted the tunic away. Castor shivered in the cool air of the shade.

"Let me help warm you up," Polydeuces purred seductively as his eyes meandered over his perfectly tanned skin. His lips crashed down over Castor's making him shiver harder, but this time not from the cold. His warm mouth traveled down his neck to his chest leaving sloppy kisses in its wake. He stopped to suck on areas of smooth skin making the horseman moan in pleasure. After leaving a good sized hickey on his brother's hip Polydeuces moved back up to his eagerly awaiting lips. He draped his arms over his twin's shoulder and kissed him lightly behind the ear.

"Warmer?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Castor hummed. "But you know that would have been easier if you had just gotten undressed too."

"Hmm, it would," he mumbled thoughtfully. "Would you like to do something about that?" he asked deviously.

"Absolutely," Castor returned. He slipped his hands beneath his tunic and pulled it away in one swift motion. He placed a hand in the center of the boxer's chest and shoved him back into the tree behind him.

"Now, it's my turn to warm you up." He dropped down to his knees and planted his lips on the warm skin of Polydeuces's thigh. He used his hand to cradle the back of his brother's knee as he left a path of kisses up and down his leg. He traced his tongue along his inner thigh and felt his twin shudder above him. Castor pulled back and met the golden brown eyes staring down at him. Polydeuces swung an arm up and swiped a few olives off of a lower branch. "Open your mouth," he said breathily. The horseman obeyed allowing his brother to place the olives in his mouth, immediately understanding his meaning.

He bit down on the fruit releasing the fragrant oil into his mouth. The boxer took hold of his twin's hand before giving him a desperate nod. The swordsman returned the nod before moving in and taking him into his mouth. Polydeuces couldn't suppress a groan as the slick oil coupled with a deft tongue overloaded his pleasure sensors. His fingers tightened over Castor's as he arched his back into the tree. He was almost sent crashing over the edge as the rough olive pits brushed the sensitive skin. The horseman pulled back and spat the olive pits to the side.

"Not yet you don't," he said with a grin. "We've go a lot further to go." The boxer let out a shuddering breath as he lowered himself down next to his brother.

"Then give me all you've got," he challenged.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Castor retorted.

"The question is, can you?" The elder tapped his brother's shoulders to lower him down onto the soft earth. Polydeuces more than willingly complied but hooked a leg around his twin's back so he was forced to sit astride his hips. Castor rocked back and forth slowly and the boxer sucked in a breath.

"What are you waiting for? That is unless you're afraid?" the younger taunted. The cavalryman narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I'll show you how _afraid_ I am." With no warning he fingered his brother's length already slick with oil from the olives, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Hastily he stuck one finger in, followed by another and scissored them apart quickly. Polydeuces's fingers sunk into the damp earth with a groan. Castor removes his fingers and positioned himself over his twin's entrance.

"You ready?" he asked mockingly.

"More than you could ever be," Polydeuces gasped out.

The swordsman plunged himself into the younger boy, making them both moan out their pleasures and their pain. Castor pulled out and sank back in until he found that one sweet spot that made them both cry out in unbridled ecstasy.

The older twin rested his forehead on his brother's until he could catch his breath. When he was breathing semi-regularly again he pulled out of Polydeuces and collapsed beside him. The boxer rolled over and rested his cheek on the crook of his brother's neck. They laid there clutching each other close as their sweat slicked bodies cooled.

"Maybe we should go," Castor suggested when the heat of the body next to his own wasn't enough to keep him warm anymore.

"Why's that?" Polydeuces asked looking up at him.

"We'll have no hope of catching those novices if we don't go now," he laughed. The boxer tapped his collarbone contemplatively.

"Maybe not, but I really wouldn't mind spending the night _outside_," he whispered playfully. The other Prince thought about it for a second before he replied.

"You know what? Neither would I."

* * *

**A/N:** Okaaay, what did you think? Spice seemed to like it but she's biased so let me know what you thought!


End file.
